Encuentro Accidental
by Animem4ker
Summary: Despues de un rechazo...Naruto no creyo que encontraria su alma gemela al salir de un callejon
1. Encuentro accidental

**Aun que originalmente seria un One-shot, lo dividire en tres caps para facilitar su lectura, espero les guste mi primer fic de Naruto, pareja Ino Naruto, sin mas que decir…disfrutenlo ;D**

**Encuentro accidental.**

¡Ya dije que no!-grita Sakura a Naruto y lo manda a volar cayendo este a Kilómetro y medio de la casa de Sakura encima de un basurero en un callejon entre dos tiendas del mercado de Konoha, a pasado tiempo desde que ciertos problemas ocurrieron y requirió la movilización masiva de los mejores equipos de Konoha para evitar un mal mayor, Naruto tiene ahora 17 años y sigue siendo el mismo que antes, su atuendo apenas a cambiado, tanto en aspecto como en color, su altura a cambiado de forma drástica, su altura ahora era de metro ochenta, lo único que había cambiado MUY poco era su personalidad, se acercaba el festival para celebrar el año nuevo y desde tempranas horas de la mañana Naruto había invitado a Sakura para el festival, esta se había negado, pero Naruto seguía insistiendo hasta que alrededor de las ocho de la noche Sakura no soporto más y su personalidad interna resurgió después de tanto tiempo y mando a Naruto al callejon en el que se encontraba ahora.

¡Ya estoy harto!-grita Naruto al tiempo libera Chakra por su cuerpo de forma muy brusca mandando a volar las bolsas de basura que tenia alrededor suyo-¡porque, porque siempre lo mismo!-seguía gritando Naruto, Sakura viva negándole siempre citas, aun que Sasuke había regresado, sus sentimientos para con Sakura no había cambiado mucho, y se había vuelto algo solitario, le irritaba a Naruto que Sakura no viera lo que el sentía por ella, aun y cuando el tampoco era muy observador que se diga, Hinata seguía si poder confesar su amor a Naruto, esta le había pedido a Naruto una cita para el festival de fin de año pero Naruto se negó por intentar convencer a Sakura.

Naruto seguía quejándose, básicamente maldiciendo su "mala suerte" hasta el momento mientras salía de ese callejon, al salir no había dado un par de paso cuando alguien choca con el derribándolo y a la persona que le choco, Naruto seguía tirado en el suelo, tenia muchas cosas que decirle a la persona que le derribo, pero no había pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ve a "esa" persona pasando corriendo por su lado-¿Ino?-Ino lo había derribado, se levanto muy rápidamente para salir de ese lugar, por la velocidad y forma que corría se notaba que Ino estaba muy tristes.

Naruto aun en el suelo se voltea y ve un ramo de flores tirado en el suelo, muy bien decorado, pero muchas de las flores estaban aplastadas, eran muy pocas las que quedaban "con vida" Naruto voltea buscando a Ino pero esta ya no se veía por ningún lado, nuevamente voltea a ver las flores y se queda contemplándolas por un momento.

¿Porque…porque…?-se decía Ino muy triste, llorando, sentada tras el tronco del medio del campo de entrenamiento, Ino tampoco había cambiado mucho, su altura era de de metro con sesenta y cinco, su atuendo básicamente era el mismo, solo que nuevamente llevaba vendas que cubrían su desde debajo de su pecho hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cuerpo realmente hermoso, parada su cola cae hasta detrás de sus rodillas, y su mecho cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro, su personalidad tampoco había cambiado, aun que ahora era mucho mas amiga de Sakura, la rivalidad se mantenía, pero no llegaba a los extremos que llegaba cuando terminado la academia-¿porque siempre lo mismo…?-se seguía diciendo Ino, a Ino, no le quedo más que aceptar que su amor por Sasuke no daría frutos, no llegaría a ningún lado, había probado varias veces con algunos chicos de Konoha que reyo llegar a algo con ellos, pero resulta que nunca la aceptaron, se dejaron llevar por su cuerpo pero nunca la terminaron de conocer, por su fuera poco, era ella quien los buscaba y no ellos a ella.

Ino estaba cansada de estar sola, de estar buscando a alguien que le llenara ese vació en su interior, entre mas buscaba, más vacía se sentía por dentro, se sentía destrozada, realmente no entendía porque no la querían, porque la abandonaban, en medio toda esa confusión Ino escucha que una voz la llama de justo detrás suyo, Ino reconoce la voz y responde gritando-¡Déjame sola Naruto, quiero estar sola!-Naruto insiste hasta que Ino voltea de forma brusca con una expresión de rabia y dolor en su rostro, pero la escena que ve hace que su llanto pare.

Naruto estaba ahí parado a su lado sentado de cuclillas sosteniendo un muy hermoso ramo de flores de varios colores con su mano derecha, y la sonrisa típica que caracterizaba a Naruto-lamento lo del mercado…estaba furioso y no mire por dono de iba-Naruto le acerca las flores al hacerlo Ino se retira un poco de estas-lamento lo que le paso a tu ramo de flores, lo tome y fui a buscar más flores para el-Ino nota algo en las manos de Naruto, puede líneas de color rojo en sus dedos, estas líneas indicaban sangre.

¿Na…Naruto, que le paso a tu mano?-Ino intenta tomar la mano derecha de Naruto, esta la retira junto al ramo y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa dice-digamos…que no soy muy diestro manipulando flores-Ino se extraña y responde con un tono de voz ya más calmado-no tenias que manipularlas, con ir a una tienda te bastaba-aquella sonrisa nerviosa se cambia por una sonrisa más tierna y responde-creo que son más hermosas las Flores silvestres que las de una tienda-Ino se ruboriza y siente algo en su pecho, un fuerte golpe al oir esas palabras de Naruto, por algún motivo, esas palabras la había conmovido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Naruto intenta limpiarle las lagrimas a Ino pero esta se hace a un lado apenas Naruto acerca su mano, este nuevamente lo intenta pero Ino nuevamente lo evade, Naruto sigue intentando hasta que su mirada se cruza con la de Ino, esta no creía lo que veía sus ojos, la mirada que tenia Naruto en ese momento era completamente distinta, era muy profunda, sin que Ino se de cuenta Naruto le limpia sus lagrimas, le coloca el ramo de flores en sus piernas y se disponía a marcharse-¡Naruto!-grita Ino, no sabe porque pero en el momento que su mirada se cruza de nuevo con la de Naruto se ruboriza nuevamente, Ino le pide a Naruto compañía por un rato, Naruto se queda observándola muestra una sonrisa y termina diciendo-sabes, así como estas ahora te pareces un poco a Hinata.

Ino muestra una expresión molesta al escuchar el comentario de Naruto, pero después de analizar lo que estaba sintiendo, el calor en sus mejillas noto que algo le estaba sucediendo, realmente…estaba sintiendo algo por Naruto, Ino termina mostrando una sonrisa penosa como las que mostraba Hinata y diciendo con un tono de voz suave-supongo que tienes razón-Naruto se extraño mucho al ver el como reacciono Ino, y sobre todo al ver que básicamente empieza a abrazar las flores en lugar de molestarse, pero en su lugar termino mostrándole una sonrisa aceptando la petición de Ino de hacerle compañía.

Ino y Naruto se sientan uno al lado del otro a contemplar la noche estrellada al tiempo que recordaban muchas cosas de su pasado, en la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaban riéndose de cosas que le sucedieron, en especial de anécdotas de Naruto, Ino se queda contemplando el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro y abrazando las flores de Naruto, este se queda observándola hasta que este la pregunta con un tono de voz muy suave y femenino, a diferencia del habitual tono de voz de Ino que podía ser un poco escandaloso-¿Naruto…piensas ir al Festival de año nuevo mañana…?-Naruto responde sin dar mucho importancia-iría…si tuviera con quien…no quiero estar solo-inmediatamente Ino comenta sin dirigirle la mirada-yo no tengo pareja…-inmediatamente Naruto se levanta y comenta-entonces, te pasare recogiendo por tu casa mañana, esta lista a las seis-Ino se voltea rápidamente y nota una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, realmente se sorprendió de lo rápido de Naruto en esta ocasión, este le pregunta si se va a quedar a lo que Ino asiste, Naruto se despide y se en camina a su casa, dejando a Ino pensativa y con un sentimiento único dentro de ella y que no creía sentir por Naruto.

**Solo me queda despedirme, pedir audiencia para el siguiente cap…e IMPLORARLE SUS REVIEWS TT Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces, cya :P**


	2. Festival de año nuevo

**Cap dos espero les guste :P  
**

**Festival de año nuevo.**

Era el ultimo día del año, y casi toda Konoha estaba ayudando con los preparativos para el festival-¿¡Que!?-Naruto se había despertado de muy animo, pero después de revisar su "sapito" sus ánimos fueron a dar al piso-¿como…cuando paso?-sus ojos votaban lagrimas a cataratas, su sapito estaba vació, no tenia ni siquiera para invitarle un vaso con agua a Ino en el Festival…Naruto se asoma por su ventana y se pregunta-¿de donde sacare dinero para hoy en la noche?-no se le había ocurrido revisar su sapito antes de realizar cualquier invitación, en su sufrimiento ve a Jiraiya paseando por Konoha y como siempre…obteniendo "información"-no me queda de otra…necesito dinero para esta noche y esta es la forma más rápida de conseguirlo…-se dice a si mismo Naruto, se viste e inmediatamente va en busca de Jiraiya.

El día transcurre y la felicidad se nota en toda Konoha, aun que en una casa en particular…más que felicidad, es asombro lo que hay, para la familia Yamanaka, Ino actuaba muy fuera de si, aun que si esta oía a sus padres murmurando entre ellos volvía a la normalidad-se acerca la hora-se decía Ino al tiempo que salía del baño recién bañada, eran las cuatro y media, Naruto le dijo que pasaría por ella a las seis, una vez en su cuarto, se sienta frente a su peinadora aun cubierta con su toalla en espera de su mama para que le ayude a vestirse para el festival, Ino se estaba arreglando su largo cabello, pero por algún motivo había un Kunai en su peinadora, Ino se mira por un momento al espejo, toma el Kunai y lo pasa frente a su rostro buscando algún sitio en su rostro para cortar, muestra una sonrisa y se dice-creo…que haré un pequeño cambio de "Look" para esta noche...

Apenas dan las seis Naruto se aparece frente a la casa de Ino y frente a la entrada estaba su padre de brazos cruzados ansioso en la espera de la pareja de Ino-Naruto estaba vistiendo un traje bastante normal…por así decirlo, llevaba una camisa negra, una chaqueta idéntica a la usada por su padre, las sandalias y la parte de debajo de su ropa habitual sin su protector.

El padre de Ino no se preocupa por el atuendo que llevaba Naruto, en lugar de eso, se le acerca y casi matándolo con la mirada le pregunta-¿dime Naruto…desde cuando sales con mi hija, que le hiciste ayer¡QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A MI INO!?-Naruto tiene que retroceder, muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y responde-no…no se de lo que esta hablando, no le e echo nada a Ino.

Papa ya deja de molestar a Naruto-ambos dirigen su mirada al origen de la voz, y ambos quedan boquiabiertos al ver a Ino, Ino estaba vistiendo un hermoso Kimono para la ocasión, de color Violeta adornado con pétalos de sakura, pero en lugar de ser rosa, de color dorado, su piel no mostraba ningún signo de maquillaje, el mecho de pelo que cubría medio rostro de Ino, se había reducido a un mecho como al que tenia cuando tenia doce años-¿les gusta?-pregunta Ino al tiempo que se volta extendiendo los brazos a los lados, en lugar de un laso "normal" este estaba echo para que pareciera una flor de color rojo, su cabello que antes caía hasta detrás de sus rodillas, ahora caía hasta la mitad de su espalda.

¿Esa…esa es Ino…?-se preguntaba Naruto sonrojado al verla, Ino no tenia rastro alguno de llevar maquillaje, su mirada era fulminante, muy profunda pero a la vez tierna, ahora Naruto comprendía el porque el padre de Ino estaba actuando así, el jamás había visto así a Ino, jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos, Naruto tiene que aguantar el impulso de llevarse la mano a su pecho, sintió un muy fuerte golpe al ver a **ESA** Ino-¿te encuentras bien?-Ino se había acercado si que Naruto se diera cuenta-ya habla con mis padres lo que tenia que hablar…¿nos podemos ir?-pregunta Ino con una voz bastante serena, muy diferente a su voz escandalosa-eh..si…si claro-responde de forma nerviosa Naruto, Ino se ríe al ver como se comportaba Naruto, toma el brazo derecho de Naruto y lo envuelve con los suyos recostándose a el, Naruto no sabia como reaccionar a la forma de actuar de Ino, era la primera vez que una chica se comportaba así con el, trata de actuar lo más normal, pone su mano izquierda encima de una de las de Ino y se van caminando al festival.

El festival comienza desde temprano, no había llegado la noche cuando todo estaba abierto, Naruto se "normaliza" en el festival, a diferencia de Ino-No…no puedo creer que esta es Ino, no lo creo…no es la ino que conozco-se seguía diciendo Naruto, Naruto había invitado a Ino a varios juegos en el festival, sin mencionar todas las tradiciones que implica la llegada de un nuevo año, pero Ino se seguí comportando de forma muy distinta a su forma habitual, se comportaba mucho mas coqueta, a diferencia de Naruto que se trataba de comportar lo más "normal" posible, en ocasiones Naruto terminaba metiendo la pata en algo haciendo que Ino se molestara, pero al final ambos terminaban riéndose de lo que sucedía.

Naruto invita a Ino a su sitio favorito, Ramen Ichiraku, Ino no se niega pero cuando llega ahí Naruto se da cuenta de un terrible problema-ten Ino…-Naruto había ordenado un solo Ramen, el mas grande plato que Ichiraku podía servir-Naruto…pero acaso…-no te preocupes por mi, comételo tu, no tengo hambre-termina de decir Naruto al tiempo que se recuesta en el mostrador, el problema es que Naruto había gastado casi todo el dinero, de echo, ese suculento plato de Ramen costaba cada centavo que le quedaba a Naruto en su sapito.

Ino ve a Naruto con una expresión que se vería cómica si no fuera porque en ese momento ella estaba saliendo con el y era por ella que este se había quedado sin dinero, Ino no habia probado el primer bocado de aquel Ramen, solo el olor hacia que se hiciera agua en la boca, Ino piensa por un momento y se le ocurre un idea-oye Naruto…ya que este plato es el único que pides…compartámoslo-Naruto mira a Ino y la ve con dos palillos extra en su mano, Naruto sigue insistiendo para que ella se lo coma sola, pero de un grito hace que este acepte-vez…por las buenas todo va bien-dice Ino con una sonrisa entregándole los palillos a Naruto-si tu lo dices…-responde Naruto aceptando los palillos de forma nerviosa.

Ino coloca el plato de Ramen entre los dos, ambos separan los palillos, Ino toma un pedazo de pulpo mientras que Naruto va por los fideos, antes de que Naruto se llevase sus fideos a su boca, Ino introduce el pulpo en la boca de Naruto…este tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero su mirada mostraba asombro, al ver a Ino ve una muy dulce sonrisa, esta le pregunta-¿dime…que tal?-Naruto muestra una sonrisa y responde-bastante bien, ahora prueba tu esto-Naruto entendió el juego de Ino, este le lleva los fideos a la boca de Ino quien empieza a comer, así siguen hasta que no queda más que el puro guiso, Ino coloca los palillos a un lado toma un lado del plato, mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa le dice-no te vas a perder de lo mejor¿verdad Naruto?-Naruto coloca sus palillos aun lado y mostrando una sonrisa dice-claro que no…-toma por el otro lado el tazo de Ramen y al mismo tiempo ambos levantan el tazo y empiezan a tomar el guiso del Ramen, sus mejillas se tocan y por muy poco…también sus labios, lo que quedaba del Ramen se desaparece en muy poco tiempo…Naruto sintió un enorme deseo de hacer algo, por desgracia…no pudo hacerlo…no quiso parecer algo que es frente a Ino, de resto…Naruto aquella extraña sensación…quizás de pena…fue lo que detuvo a Naruto de besar a Ino…

A cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba más el año nuevo, no faltaba más que media hora para le recibida del año nuevo, y aquella sensación que tuvo Naruto al en Ichiraku no se desaparecía estaba latente y muy intensamente, no sabia que hacer, era mejor actuar que morir callado, no importa donde mira, habían cientos de personas a su alrededor…Naruto quería un lugar para estar a solas con Ino, solo se le ocurría uno, antes de que Naruto siquiera dijese algo Ino se adelanto y comento-me gustan mucho estos festivales…lo único que detesto es el calor que hace con tanta gente alrededor de uno...-Ino dirige una mirada a Naruto preguntando-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más calmado…a recibir el año eh Naruto?-Naruto se asusto un poco en el momento, ya que era algo similar a lo que el estaba planeando para sacar a Ino de ahí, era como si ella hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, Naruto termina mostrando una sonrisa, le da la espalda Ino y se agacha para que esta se monte-solo se me ocurre uno, tranquilo y silencioso en un momento como este…-Ino sonríe y se monta en la espalda de Naruto, desapareciendo ambos de la multitud en un solo salto.

No tardan más de cinco minutos en llegar al lugar más calmado de Konoha en ese momento, el campo de entrenamiento…a duras penas se oían el sonidos e los animales nocturnos, todo era paz y quietud, una vez que llegan Ino se baja de la espalda de Naruto, se sienta recostada al tronco del medio y Naruto se sienta a su izquierda.

¿Muy bonita noche verdad…?-pregunta Ino-si…así es-Naruto tarda en responder y lo hace con un tono algo nervioso, ahora que estaba a solas con Ino se sentía mucho más nervioso que antes, la conversión que sostenían era muy pausada y algo estresante para Naruto, tardaban cada uno medio minuto más o menos en responder a lo que decía o preguntaba el otro-¡Falta un minuto!-retumba la voz de Tsunade por toda Konoha, los gritos de la distancia se oyen como si estuvieren al lado, aun que…esos gritos se apagan cuando Naruto siente algo en su hombro.

Voltea un poco para ver, Ino se había recostado y el instintivamente pasa su brazo por su espalda abrazándola, Naruto se sentía completamente apenado y su rostro esta sonrojado, pero la voz de Ino, suave, similar aun suave brisa de primavera lo calma diciendo-gracias-Naruto la ve y luego regresa su mirada al cielo estrellado, sentía su corazón muy acelerado, estaba asustado de que Ino pudiera sentir sus latidos y sus latidos se aceleraron más cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva, sentía que algo…estaba apunto de pasar-diez…nueve…ocho…siete…-estaba muy tenso viendo el cielo nocturno voltea su mirada para ver la vista serena de Ino dirigida al cielo-cuatro…tres…dos…uno…-los gritos de celebración no se hacen esperar y el cielo se llena de fuegos artificiales.

Ino se voltea y su mirada se cruza con la de Naruto, este se sonroja por completo al ver aquella sonrisa tan dulce pasmada en el rostro de Ino-Feliz año Naruto-dice Ino con un tono de voz muy dulce-Fe…Feliz…-Naruto no termina de felicitar a Ino cuando esta lo sorprende y le estampa y suave y dulce beso en sus labios, el corazón de Naruto termina de volcarse en ese momento, Ino separaba muy lentamente sus labios de los de Naruto pero este la detiene colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Ino y devolviéndole el beso…Ino cierra sus ojos nuevamente y lleva su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Naruto devolviéndole la caricia y sumiéndose ambos en una sensación total mente nueva para ambos…

**Proximo cap…ultimo cap, en el ultimo cap…aparecerá la razón del porque el fic es Rated M :D no se lo imaginen…actualizare lo más pronto posible para mostrarles el final de este fic :P espero hallan disfrutando del cap, háganmelo saber si les gusto o no, nos seguimos leyendo, hasta entonces, cya ;P**


	3. Almas Gemelas

**Ultimo cap…con respecto a mis Lemos anteriores…creo que este es el más fuerte que he escrito…bueno, eso se los dejo a su criterio y opinión, espero su Reviews, que disfruten del cap :P**

**Almas Gemelas.**

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada, ni sentían la suave brisa que soplaba, lo único que sentían era el dulce sabor de los labios del otro, su sentido del tacto se enfocaba únicamente en las caricias que se hacían mutuamente, la mano derecha de Naruto se mueve hasta la cintura de Ino, mientras que la mano izquierda de Ino se mueve y se coloca encima de una de las piernas de Naruto.

El dulce de beso que había iniciado Ino se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, Naruto reacciona rompe el beso y se separa rápidamente de Ino-no, no puedo seguir…si seguimos…se que no terminara bien-dice Naruto con una voz temblorosa y asustado, Ino abre lentamente los ojos, se queda donde esta viendo a Naruto.

….lo siento, no era mi intención-dice Ino en tono muy bajo y quitándole la vista de Naruto-me…me deje llevar, lo siento Naruto-Naruto un poco calmado dice-no tienes porque disculparte…realmente me gusto mucho es solo que…-las cosas se empezaban a salir de control…-termina de decir Ino, Naruto se queda mirando a Ino por un momento, casi ni se notaba su respirar, mientras que la respiración de Naruto estaba muy acelerada habían sido ya demasiadas sorpresas para una sola noche, Naruto intenta recuperarse, Ino no hace un solo movimiento, se queda mirando el suelo, mientras Naruto recuraba el aliento.

Ino…-el tono de voz de Naruto ya era calmado, Ino lo ve al rostro…aun se veía sorprendido pero no se veía asustado como antes-¿dime porque?…se que no se necesita motivo alguno…de echo…este sentimiento es incondicional…pero…si existe algún motivo quisiera que me lo dijeras…-Ino responde con un tono sereno-dijiste "este sentimiento"…eso quiere decir que tu también sintiendo por mi…lo que yo estoy sintiendo por ti Naruto…respóndete a ti mismo…porque me devolviste el beso…-Naruto se queda frió al oir la respuesta de Ino, pero a la vez ella tenia razón…porque se lo devolvió…nunca en su vida había sentido atracción por Ino y de la noche para la mañana…el le había entregado su primer beso a ella…¿porque?

Naruto se sienta mejor, cierra sus ojos y se pone a pensar por un momento mientras Ino se queda observándolo a la distancia, aun que a la distancia se podían oir los gritos de felicidad por el nuevo año, esto no molestaba a Naruto, este solo oía el sonido de las hojas moverse con la suave y refrescante brisa que había, después de un momento, Naruto abre sus ojos u sin mirar a Ino responde-porque…tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que creíamos…

Así es…-responde Ino con un tono de voz dulce, mostrando una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos-tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que nos imaginamos…no tan solo en personalidad, si no en hechos de nuestra vida…ambos fuimos soñadores…yo por Sasuke, tu por Sakura y a la final nunca logramos nada-Ino abre los ojos y dirige una mirada a Naruto quien la miraba ahora muy fijamente-desde que me devolviste mis flores el año pasado me puse a meditar después de que me dejaste sola…y realmente…me di cuenta que nos parecemos mas de lo que creí, jamás quise conocerte como persona, jamás de me dedique, solo veía a un niño que soñaba con convertirse en Hokage…pero después de lo de esta a otro Naruto…a un Naruto que realmente me gusta.

….Puedo decir lo mismo-comenta Naruto mostrando la misma sonrisa de Ino-yo siempre te veía como una mari-macha escandalosa…pero no conocía ese lado tan dulce que tienes Ino…tienes razón…nos parecemos mucho…más de lo creíamos-Ino asiste, sin darse cuenta una lagrima solitaria aparece en su rostro, ambos se quedan mirado un rato hasta que Naruto se levanta y un chakra rojo empieza a cubrirlo.

¿Naruto…que…-preguntaba Ino cuando Naruto grita-¡Kagebushi!-dos explosiones, y frente a Naruto aparecen dos clones uno de el y otro de Ino-ya saben que hacer…-dice Naruto, ambos clones asisten y se desaparecen en conjunto al Naruto original-Na…-tranquila, no me fui-Ino escucha la voz de Naruto justo de detrás suyo, gira su cabeza hacia la derecha buscando a Naruto, este estaba ahí, detrás suyo sentado sobre sus rodillas y con una sonrisa-esos clones están hechos con el chakra de Kyubi, nos remplazaran mientras estemos aquí, así no sospecharan nada, duraran mucho…MUCHO TIEMPO…-explica Naruto al tiempo que posaba sus manos de los hombros de Ino, esta le muestra y acercando rostro al de Naruto pregunta en un tono muy coqueto-¿suficiente…como para "divertirnos" un rato…?-Naruto responde en un tono similar-suficiente…como para "divertidos" lo que gustes…-dicho esto Ino termina de sellar sus labios con los de Naruto, Ino lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla derecha de Naruto, este levanta a Ino y la sienta sobre sus rodillas una vez que la sienta la abraza fuerte mente por su cintura mientras Ino llevaba su otra mano a la pierna izquierda de Naruto.

Donde Naruto había roto el beso la vez pasada, ahí empezaron de nuevo, su beso ahora era uno muy apasionado y no le importaba a ninguno ninguna otra parte del cuerpo del otro más que sus labios, Naruto rompe un momento el beso y le pide a Ino que se levante un momento, este se levanta y en eso Naruto se levanta y se sienta nuevamente con sus rodillas estiradas, cuando Ino se va sentar en sus piernas en lugar de esto, coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Naruto y lo fuerza a acostarse en la hierva mientras ella se acostaba encima de el nuevamente buscando los labios de este, automáticamente los brazos de Naruto rodean la esbelta figura de Ino al tiempo que sus manos empiezan a acariciar su espalda.

Ninguno parecía querer dejar de sentir los labios del otro, apenas se separaban para tomar un respiro y disfrutaban cada vez que el aliento de uno daba en el rostro de otro, las caricias de Naruto se hacen más intensas hasta el punto que Ino detiene por un momento el apasionado beso para preguntarle a Naruto con un tono de voz algo jadeante-¿Quieres…quieres sentir piel…?-Naruto sonríe sujeta a Ino por la nuca y la acerca hasta que sus frentes se encuentran, Naruto responde con una pregunta-la pregunta es…quieres tu sentir la mía…-Ino se sobresalta al escuchar eso, eso es algo que no diría el Naruto tímido que tenia hace varios minutos…

Por lo visto esa timidez se había desaparecido, Ino viendo a Naruto sonríe y responde pero ahora su tono de voz era coqueto-ya veo…en ese caso…¿podemos ir más lejos…?-Naruto responde-es un riesgo…pueden descubrirnos…aun con los clones por Konoha…-Ino responde pero ahora con un tono de voz más sensual-es un riesgo que pienso correr, después de tanto tiempo encontré a mi verdadera alma gemela…y quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido…-Naruto nuevamente jala a Ino pero esta vez la acerca a sus labios este responde en un tono similar al de Ino-pues…recuperemos ese tiempo perdido…Ino-terminado esto Naruto besa los labios de Ino

Ninguno de los dos parecía la persona que ellos conocían, ambos estaban muy cambiados, algo que ninguno negó es que había un deseo muy intenso dentro de ellos, el estar solos, básicamente…en medio de la nada, en la noche después de una noche como la que tuvieron…en la que ambos tuvieron que resistir el impulso de besar al otro…no era para menos, las caricias y los besos intensos solo avivaron esa llama hasta el punto que ahora ardía a toda intensidad en ambos y quería dejar salir ese calor para que el otro lo sintiera…

Ino se separa por un momento de Naruto quedando de rodillas aun encima de el, estaba algo sonrojada, mientras que Naruto tenia una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, Ino primero que nada suelta su cabello, para Naruto Ino se veía mucho mejor con el pelo suelto, era una cabellera dorada muy hermosa, luego introduce su brazos a la parte interna de su Kimono y los saca por delante, lentamente lo abre , debido al lazo la parte de arriba queda por debajo de su pecho guindado, mostrando el pecho de Ino con un Top cubriendo lo necesario…aun que no por mucho, Naruto no muestra mucha sorpresa…ya estaba acostumbrado a ver un cuerpo femenino desnudo-siempre que realiza su Sexy no Jutsu-pero no puede evitar sonrojarse ya que esta era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo femenino de otra persona desnudo…Ino se quita el top y lo arroja aun lado, sus senos quedan expuestos, a la vista se veían muy lisos, los pezones de un color rosa muy claro, la mano derecha de Naruto se mueve instintivamente a uno de esos grandes y hermosos senos…pero Ino la sujeta y le dice en un tono coqueto-aun no puedes…no seria justo…-Ino suelta la mano de Naruto y estando este acostado le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta y la franela, las arroja con su top.

Así como Naruto disfrutaba de ver ya parte del cuerpo de Ino si ropa Ino también disfrutaba de ver a Naruto si camisa, el cuerpo de Naruto no era atlético, pero si era un cuerpo joven bien desarrollado, Ino coloca sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y baja por su pecho moldeando todo lo que no tuviese ropa hasta llegar a la cintura, Ino toma la mano derecha de Naruto y ella la coloca en su seno diciendo-ahora si es justo-tanto para Ino como para Naruto era la primera vez que sentían la sensación de placer, mientras Ino moldeaba todo el pecho y estomago de Naruto, este tocaba y sentía los jóvenes y bien desarrollados pechos de Ino, Naruto no puede contenerse más, se sienta rápidamente, rodea a Ino con sus brazos para evitar que escape y empieza a saborear sus senos, apenas el labio de Naruto tiene el primer contacto su pezón derecho Ino no puede evitar soltar un leve gemido de placer, no opone resistencia su única acción es la de envolver la cabeza de Naruto con sus brazos para evitar que este se detuviera.

Creo…que será mejor terminar de desvestirte…seria muy sospechoso que encuentren tu ropa bañada en sudor ¿no le crees Ino?-comenta y pregunta Naruto mientras hacia una pausa para darle un respiro a Ino al tiempo que esta recuperaba el aliento que Naruto le había robado, Ino se desase su lazo de rosa, apenas se lo quita, todo el Kimono cae mostrando que el cuerpo de Ino estaba aun cubierto por unas vendas hasta sus rodillas, Naruto toma el Kimono y lo lanza lo más suave posible sobre el resto de la ropa mientras Ino lanza la tela encima del Kimono, Naruto se disponía a quitarle las vendas a Ino pero esta se niega, Naruto la ve y le pregunta-¿la llevas porque si…o por necesidad?-por necesidad-responde Ino.

Cuando Naruto escucha eso, se abraza del estomago de Ino y deja que el Chakra de Kyubi fluya por sus brazos, cuando este Chakra hace contacto con la piel de Ino esta empieza a sentir mucho dolor, pero esto no dura mucho ya que Naruto lo detiene rápido, apenas se detiene, Naruto le arrebata las vendas, Ino intenta detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde, aun que…se sorprende mucho de lo que ve…y no veía nada, ni una sola cicatriz de las tantas que tenia antes en su estomago y espalda-ahora…no son más que un mal recuerdo…tu cuerpo…se puede decir que ha vuelto a ser "perfecto"…-el cuerpo de Ino esta sumamente desarrollado, muy hermoso, el sudor de Ino empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, y delineaba cada curva, cada silueta que tenia el cuerpo de Ino brillando a la luz de las estrellas y ocasionalmente a la de los fuegos artificiales lo único que le quedaba de ropa eran sus sandalias que termina quitando Naruto.

Ino estaba completamente sonrojada, Naruto era la primer persona a la que ella le mostraba su cuerpo desnudo, estaba muy apenada mientras que Naruto mostrando una sonrisa penosa dice-es normal…aun no me terminas de desvestir…y ya siento mucha pena-comenta Naruto el tiempo que le quitaba la vista a Ino y se sonrojaba, se escucha de Ino una risita y comenta-ya veremos-ambos mostraban una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ambos rostros estaban sonrojados, a ambos…le parecía muy tierna la expresión de felicidad y de pena del otro.

Aun que Ino no había empezado a quitarle la parte de debajo de la ropa a Naruto, ya era **MUY **evidente que su cuerpo estaba listo para algo más…Ino lo que esa mostrar una sonrisa al ver mientras que el rostro de Naruto termina de colorarse al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Ino, Ino toma todo, de un solo jalón dejando a Naruto en igual condición que ella.

¿Empezamos ya…?-pregunta Naruto al ver que Ino se colocaba en posición-si…y no…siéntate bien por favor y veras a lo que me refiero-dice Ino de forma coqueta, Naruto obedece, se levanta un momento y se sienta recostado al tronco, Ino se posiciona en su lugar, baja y se apoya en los hombros de Naruto, muy lentamente Ino une su cuerpo con el de Naruto, Naruto sujeta a Ino por la cadera mientras estos sucedía a forma de ayudarla, la expresión de ambos cambia súbitamente a una de dolor, Ino introduce muy lentamente hasta que siente que no puede más Naruto ayuda a Ino hasta que esta que termina de unirse y dolor desgarrarte invade a Ino en ese momento y ambos sienten y ven la sangre salir del interior de Ino, el rostro de Ino se llena de lagrimas en ese momento Naruto estaba apunto de entrar en pánico cuando Ino le dice con un tono de voz adolorido-no…no te preocupes…es normal que suceda esto la primera vez…solo que no creí…que fuera tan doloroso…-Ino pega su estomago con el de Naruto, se apoya en sus hombros y **MUY **lentamente empieza con aquel movimiento, pero no era más que levantarse un poco y volver a bajar, no quería ir muy lejos, nada más quería sentir por el momento el rose de la piel de Naruto con la suya.

Naruto se da cuenta de esto y la abraza, Ino recuesta su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Naruto, al igual que Naruto, Ino jadeaba con aquel suave movimiento, pero disfrutaba cada roce de su estomago con el de Naruto, de su pecho con el de Naruto, básicamente desfrutaba del contacto total entre su cuerpo con el de Naruto, este también se recuesta sobre el hombro de Ino, disfrutado de un embriagante perfumen natural Ino, ambos respiraban de forma muy pesada y por la boca, el aliento de ambos daba en la espalda del otro, una sensación muy placentera para ambos.

Naruto…quiero que empieces…pero…¿podrías mantener este contacto, que tenemos ahora…?-comenta y pregunta Ino con un tono de voz cansado, Naruto responde con un tono de voz similar-lo intentare…pero necesito que tu también me ayudes-Ino asiste con la cabeza, sin romper su unión, Naruto acuesta a Ino en la hierva, Naruto le pide que se apoye con los brazos en la hierva, esta lo hace y entiende lo que Naruto le pedía, desde el punto de vista de Naruto Ino se veía reluciente, jamás volvería a ver una escena así, ni aun que repitiera una noche con Ino, todo su cuerpo brillaba debido a su sudor, era una vista muy hermosa, Ino tiene cuidado al apoyarse para evitar pisar su cabello, Naruto se termina de acomodar y de esa forma logra mantener el contacto con el estomago de Ino.

Las envestidas comienzan muy suaves, pero se van aceleran y se aceleran muy rápido, una expresión de dolor se ve claramente en el rostro de ambos, las lagrimas aparecen nuevamente en el rostro de Ino, el sudor de Naruto se mezclaba con el de Ino, por más que dolía Ino no quería que Naruto se detuviera, quería llegar al final de lo que había empezado, las envestidas se hacen cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes hasta el punto que Naruto necesita besar a Ino para evitar que esta grite, hasta que…ambos caen exhaustos en el suelo, con la envestida final Naruto logra acallar un ultimo grito de Ino con otro beso, ambos estaban jadeando, Naruto con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanta, rompe la unión que tenia con Ino y se rueda quedando acostado a un lado de esta, Ino puede sentir como un liquido espeso se mueve dentro suyo y busca sale de este, por más cansada que estaba le quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para buscar, conseguir y besar nuevamente a Naruto que se encontraba a su lado.

Esa fue la noche más larga de ambos, dejaban descasar sus cuerpos por un momento para luego repetir lo que habían echo, no sabían si podrían repetirlo alguna vez en la cercanía y decidieron vivir esa noche a lo máximo,.tanto así que llego un punto en el que tuvieron que sumergirse en el lago y básicamente continuar ahí…no tanto por lo sudado que se encontraban, sino porque necesitaban agua, estaban completamente sedientos, la temperatura de su cuerpo no se normalizaba y básicamente se estaban deshidratando, la pasión los consumía, no querían parar ninguno de los dos quería, pero sabían que debían, y la primera en caer dormido de canción es Ino.

Era alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Naruto deposita a Ino en su cama, su clon estaba ocupando el lugar de Ino, lo desviste, debiste a Ino y pone toda la ropa de Ino donde estaba la del clon, en el momento que Naruto arropa a Ino esta abre sus ojos y ve a Naruto con una sonrisa muy tierna-buenas noches…Naruto….-Buenas noches…Ino…amor mió-le responde a Ino casi en susurro y besa sus labios inmediatamente Ino cae dormida, parecía el fin…pero Naruto tenia otro asunto que atender, sin mencionar que faltaba mucho para que Naruto e Ino consideran esa noche finalizada.

Naruto mueve y nota que la persono a la que busca no estaba dormida-no me sorprende que no estés dormida…Sakura…después de todo lo que viste como vas a estarlo-piensa Naruto con desprecio-desde el momento que Ino empezó a desvestirse, Sakura empezó a observar a Naruto y a Ino teniendo esa noche, Sakura paso todo el festival sola, recibiendo el año nuevo sola, así que decidió pasear, creyó escuchar algo en el campo de entrenamiento y se hacer a ver desde los árboles, en lugar de irse, Sakura se quedo observando a Naruto e Ino hasta casi el final de su noche.

Sakura estaba completamente trastornada, sentada en su cama con las luces prendidas, aun vistiendo su Kimono rosa, no creía que había visto eso, no podía creer que vio a su mejor amiga y a su amigo…teniendo…teniendo sexo…era algo que ella no podía creer, repentinamente las luces se van en la casa de Sakura, en el momento que las luces se apagan Sakura es levantada bruscamente por su brazos y azotada contra la pared, lo único que ve son dos ojos rojos, clavados en los suyos-escúchame **MUY** bien Sakura…olvida lo que viste, olvida todo lo que viste…ya Ino y yo tenemos suficientes problemas por lo que hicimos…sabemos que es lo que puede pasar…y sabemos que existe posibilidad de que suceda lo peor-habla Naruto con un tono de voz pesado, cortante y amenazante, Sakura estaba completa aterrada por la mirada que le tenia Naruto, y por mucho razones.

Na…-¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME!-interrumpe Naruto a Sakura de forma cortante-es cierto que nos pudiste encontrar, y pudiste quedarte a observar…pero lo hubieras echo sin que te detectara, hubiera visto tus lagrimas a un Kilómetro de distancia…es cierto que el papa de Ino se puede enterar, Ino y yo estamos cociente de eso…pero si se entera por **TI**…-Naruto hace énfasis en esto ultimo-existe un mundo llamado tortura…que me encarga de mostrarte-en eso regresan la luz y con esto Naruto se desaparece como si fuese fantasma, dejando a Sakura llorando y completamente aterrada …

**Oficialmente el fic esta terminado, pero me gusta dejar finales abiertos…en tal caso quizás le saque continuación a este fic como le hice a la Sirena y el Maestro :P nos seguimos leyendo y espero les halla gustado este fic mio, hasta entonces, cya ;D**


End file.
